Mario Sports Mix Ch 2: Bring on the Sports, Mario Fanfic
by Jim1596
Summary: With me staying in Mushroom Kingdom for a while, I decided to stay on my runnning and training for now. This is a short story but I will make part 3 longer. Enjoy!


**Mario Sport Mix**

**Chapter 2: Bring on the Sports  
**

**Castle, Morning  
**

I just finished my 5 mile run. I walked into the castle and Peach and Mario noticed me.

"Hey, Ji-Min." Mario said.

"Hi, Mario. Morning, princess" I said.

"Ji-Min, I want you to meet some of our friends." Peach said politely.

I wanted to hurry and shower but meeting new people is always a good thing so I stayed.

"This is my best friend, Daisy. She is from Sarasaland." Peach said.

"Hello, Ji-Min." Daisy said nicely.

"Hi, Daisy. The name of the flower. Interesting." I said.

Daisy giggled as if she liked what I said.

"This is my bro, Luigi." Mario said.

"Umm, Hi" Luigi said shyly.

"Hey man." I said.

We all greeted then Peach noticed something.

"Are you into sports?" Peach questioned.

"Kinda. I am more of a runner comparing me to other sports. Why?" I replied.

"Because I thought you may be interested in participating in our Sports Mix tournament." Peach said.

"Well, it could be fun if I entered. Hmm, I'll decide if I want to." I replied.

"Ok. Just give any of us a holler, if you're interested in participating." Peach said.

I gave a nod and they left. I went up to my room and showered. Then I went back downstairs to eat breakfast. I ate and watched the news.

"In a few days, the Sports Mix tournament will be starting. There a few teams that may have the best potential. Now, in other news, the search of the unknown team is still undiscovered. The only clues were: a red helmet, tiara, and a rod. Whoever these guys are, they're not the same type of people in this kingdom."

I ignored the TV news later. Then I finished my breakfast and went to my room. I went online and researched the tournament. The rules were that I have to be in a team of four. Then I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. Mario, Luigi and their dino friend were there.

"Sup, bro." Mario said.

"What were you doing?" Luigi said.

I was just checking the tournament online." I replied.

"Really? That's amazing. We can be a team of four." Mario said excitedly.

"Yeah. Wait, whose your friend there?" I answered.

"This is Yoshi." Mario responded.

"Hi." Yoshi said.

"Hmm, come on in. We can register together." I said.

They agreed and went inside. They saw the computer and I registered all four of us to enter in the tournament. I submitted the form and we were entered in the tournament. It will start in 3 days.

"Man, I'm pumped." Mario said.

"Who knows what we can accomplish?" Luigi said.

"Anything. We're a team no matter what." I said.

Then there was a explosion and we were scared by it.

"Oh my gosh. What was that?!" Luigi yelled.

"Must be an explosion." Mario said.

Then the speakers of the castle turned on. Peach was the speaker.

"Attention everyone, this is a code red situation. I repeat, code red situation."

We were scared but Mario led us the exit because he was brave out of all of us. We went outside and people were running outside in terror. We tried to call them but they couldn't answer. Peach and Daisy came to us and we're trying to get answers. Then Daisy made her move. She grabbed a koopa's arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She yelled.

"Th-there's a-a-a man in red, white girl and wizard attacking us!" Koopa responded.

She released him and the koopa ran away. Then the three mysterious people came from the horizon.

"I knew it." Mario said.

"What is?" I questioned.

"The Final Fantasy Team." Peach said.

"Who are they?" I said.

"They are the guys who aren't from here like you. They came here to prove that Nintendo is worthless against these guys." Mario said.

"No way." I said.

"You better believe it, loser!" red helmet man said.

"What?" I said.

"You're in doom because we're going to win this tourney. I am the greatest athlete you'll ever seen."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Ninja." he said.

"Ninja?" I said.

"That's right. Soon we'll rule this kingdom!" Ninja yelled.

He laughed evilly and they disappeared into the light. Hours after the attack, I was angry by that lame excuse-of-a ninja.

"That Ninja doesn't understand, does he?" Mario said.

"I know." I replied.

"Now we know what we must do."

"Yeah. Beat the living crap out of this guy." I angrily said.

**Peach Stadium **

Days after the incident, the tournament was underway. There some competition and some daunting ones. I wasn't scared, I was pumped. After looking at everyone, the announcer was ready to officially start the games.

"Welcome athletes to the first annual Sports Miiiiiiiixxxxxx Tourney!"

Everyone cheered excitedly and I also cheered, too.

"Now, there will be a round robin first round and the top 8 will advance to the knockout round! Now computer, start the round robin schedule!"

The computer randomized the games. It resulted the schedule and I saw our matches. We will be facing Final Fantasy in the last round but against Waluigi, Wario, Dk and Diddy Kong.

"This is the game I will enjoy. Ninja, I'm coming after you." I said confidently.

The game started and we were up against the Tricksters. We needed a team so Mario suggested, The Mushroom Knights. We liked it so that was our official name. The sport was dodge ball and the game was about to start. We warmed-up and huddled.

"Alright guys, first game in the tourney and we're gonna give our all! Knights on 3. 1,2,3!" Mario yelled.

We yelled "Knights!" and we're ready to start. The other team came to us for a good game. I thought as nice people since they told us a good game. My adrenaline was pumped and the ball was released. I got the ball and started throwing it.

Story Continues at Ch.3


End file.
